


虫子和猫

by 清泉石 (SpringStone)



Category: Original Work, 原创 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 位面穿越者, 异世界, 第一次
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringStone/pseuds/%E6%B8%85%E6%B3%89%E7%9F%B3
Summary: 我是一个无法停下脚步的位面穿越者，没有目的，也没有归宿。我借尸还魂，用别人的身体过着他们的人生，经历他们的感情，但是我自己还是一片枯涸的谷。直到我穿越到这个人的身体里。她很强，但是做事情却小心翼翼，喜欢上了一个心机女，猫，却半点不敢亵渎。我鸠占鹊巢，体会她的感情，又因为内心的无所畏惧失去，所以我抱了猫。然后，我居然，感到了幸福。这个人好卑微，但，很幸福。
Kudos: 1





	虫子和猫

这个位面仿佛是一场梦。  
春风轻拂的好天气。  
装潢古典的茶楼里，细木条条间都是明亮的春意。猫跟在我身旁，她穿着一身白裙子，细腻的亚麻布裹住高挑玲珑的身躯，眉目间冷冷清清。  
我知道她跟了我不是全心全意的，她有她自己的小算盘。但这不重要，我告诉自己。重要的是她就在我身边。  
我们在茶坊里坐下，等着。这里太安静了，连虫声和鸟鸣都没有。一股诡异的末世气氛在明亮的茶坊里晕染开。我感受下自己的内心，有一种无所畏惧的强悍力量。  
她跟着我，是因为我够强。在这个世界，强者才能生存。  
然后敌人出现了。  
那是，一只虫子。  
一只张牙舞爪，巨型的节肢虫子，有水泥装运车那么大！油光水滑的粗腿上立着鞭毛，像无数钢刷，毛的边缘扁平锋利，能把人的手指轻松削下来。  
它微微一动，像发射出的弹丸，朝我们攻击过来。那速度，像光，那力量，像全速驶来的卡车，带着一股与空气摩擦产生的热浪！  
大脑一时当机没了任何想法，只看着慢动作的画面，疑惑的问着自己：  
我……我会死？  
被死亡的恐惧笼罩下，身体不听使唤，居然一瞬间冲到猫身前，把她挡在后面。然后无意识的，向外推了一下，徒劳想把那玩意阻挡。  
只，轻轻的，拂了一掌。  
这是肌肉的记忆，不是我的。  
这一掌带着洪水气势汹汹的强压，不费吹灰之力，居然消去了虫子的攻击！  
那完全是高纬度强力的碾压！好比石柱之于蜻蜓。于是那只虫子被死死按在地上，动弹不得。  
“天堑地道，归于我心。”诧愕间，这句话突然出现在我脑海里，我不假思索就说了出来。  
瞬间四周的竹帘无风自动，猫的发丝和裙摆也漂浮起来。接着，周围的光向这里汇聚，旋转着像抽水马桶里的漩涡，最后，如同星辰核爆，剧烈闪烁下，气流形成一道空之咒符，以雷霆之势压制在那只虫子身上。  
这样就……可以了吧？我迟疑的放开了它。手掌刚刚撤离，它就像洗衣机里被洗缩水的羊毛衫一样，越变越小。水泥卡车一样大的虫子先是缩成面包车大，然后变得和自行车一样，最后，变得居然只有指甲盖大小，趴在地上。奇形怪状的一只虫子。  
我蹲下身去捏起它，看着手里拼命挣扎的节肢动物，既不忍心把它捏死，又不敢放生。正在犹豫的时候，突然被它咬了一口。  
我吃痛一松手，见那虫子一落地，居然“嗖”的一下，化作人形。  
我心里暗自吃了一惊，但表面上却没有做出任何表示。  
虫子的人形是个长发的年轻男子，身材瘦削，头发自然卷得很厉害，让人过目不忘。  
我知道自己不能让虫子离开视线，如果他跑出去，就又要去祸害人了。  
“呆在这里，坐下！”我命令道。  
“指挥这个、指挥那个……切！”虫子吊儿郎当的说着，一屁股坐在地上，盘腿，把头扭到一边儿去。  
我心里好笑。这虫子还挺有脾气。  
刚才的恐惧和吃惊消退了，取而代之的逐渐浓烈的感觉，好像必须用点什么抚平我的意念。  
此时猫靠近了我，她的体温透过薄薄的夏衣传递到我身上，柔滑有弹性的肌肤逼得我喘不过气来。我转身望向她，瓜子脸，皮肤白皙，两只眼睛同猫一样妩媚又灵动。  
我忍不住勾住她纤细的腰。她没有拒绝，浅白的衣衫下赤裸的酮体在我臂弯里滑动。我收紧手臂，好像我不这么做她就会跑了似的。我也不知道为什么，就想用力抱住她。  
她眼睛里的我的倒影是个傻子。我看着她清澈的眼睛就抑制不住自己，勾住她的腰，抵住她后背玲珑的蝴蝶骨，闻香似的朝她双唇上吻去。  
猫急忙抬起手推我。但她没有真的反抗。我揣摩她的心思，轻轻的把她箍得更紧。身体的每一寸都相互紧贴着，手感受着她衣服下滑溜溜、充满弹性的皮肤，四处燎火。  
我感受她嘴唇的凉度。与另一个人肌肤相接的感觉，有点恶心，但是想到是她，不知怎的我就释然了。  
她的脸也凉凉的。时不时触在我鼻尖。我用嘴唇描摹她嘴唇的形状，感受那柔软冰冷的薄薄肌肤上染成我的温度。然后伸舌舔了一下，深入唇间的裂隙。在外面的凉意之下，我感受到里面透出的隐隐热度。甜蜜。我侧头，舌头探入她的。  
她“唔”的一声轻咛，突然之间，好似酥了骨头似的，全软在我怀里。所有抗拒的动作却消失了。任君采撷。我放肆地舔过她的牙齿，不时触到香舌舌尖。过了好一会儿，她的舌头才小心翼翼，慢慢地缠上来。  
突然就我感到她又开始轻轻挣扎。不知什么时候，我的手已经探到她衣服里去。我触摸到她赤裸的肌肤，把她压得更紧，让她在我身上一阵又一阵的颤抖。  
正当我的手要往更深处走时，一阵咳嗽打断了我们：“咳咳，你不考虑下我吗？这里还有个人呢。”  
虫子说。他的声调有种难听的市侩感。我抬起头，稍微松开猫一点，猫却紧紧抱着我不放，头依在我胸口。  
“那你出去。”我说，偏了偏头示意门外。  
“你给我下的符咒，让我只能呆在距你半径五米远的距离内。”他抱怨，“我想走也走不了。”  
“好吧，十五米。”  
话出口的瞬间，好像有道金光闪过。虫子发现自己又能往外走两步了，当即跨出了这个包间。  
我将猫抱到躺椅上，她两只手紧紧勾住我脖子。  
我轻咬她的下巴，品尝她香软的肉体，一路向下，沿着她脖子慢慢亲着。手放在她大腿上溜进裙子。她的身体热乎乎的，细细的发汗。我的手落在她翘臀上揉动。她被这动作惊到了，一动不动，手紧紧搂着我的肩。  
“你爱我么？”我问道。  
她双眼迷蒙的望着我，呻吟悄悄从嘴里吐出来。  
“说你爱我。”我坚持道。  
她的内裤已经湿了。  
我的手拨开那点棉布，进入一片溜滑湿润之地。猫发出软软的呻吟，两颊晕红，把脸藏在一双手里。我抓住她纤细的手腕，拉开它们，吻她。这一次，我不再小心翼翼的试探，而是攻城掠地。手指也插入她的秘密花园里，拨弄，画圈，不时按压挑逗。  
“说你爱我。”  
一吻结束，我抬起头看她。猫的嘴唇红润，鼻尖都是小小的汗珠，脸颊坨红，眼睛里都是朦胧的水气。她像是醉了，头发散开，一片柔软乌黑，把皮肤衬得更白，还在小小地喘着气。我看得心动，伸手拉高她的裙子，露出胸部。她害羞到不知所措，想要挣脱，我便低头吻在她乳晕上，另一只手握住她挺翘的乳房。  
像云一样柔软温暖。  
我闻到她肌肤上的芳香，轻轻在她的乳尖附近舔咬，爱怜无限。手指在她下面的花心揉动，引得她一阵一阵的颤栗。  
她还是不肯说。  
我贴着她的身子，慢慢上移，咬住她的下唇，撕扯她的唇，用力吻她。  
我恼怒，又舍不得。  
手分开她的双腿，手指慢慢没入她的身体。插入到底的时候，我告诉她：“全进去了呢。”  
“喜欢吗？”  
她的阴道痉挛起来，紧紧含住我的手指。我极缓的抽送，让她享受这一段小高潮。  
等她平息之后，我挤入第二根手指。她的手指轻轻在我脸上抚摸，好像要把我的样子记住。手指很暖和。  
我的心又跳起来。  
我直起身子，一只手握住她的乳房，下面的手指开始抽送。她的手一下子落了下去。在躺椅绷紧的布料上抓了几下抓不住，最后抓住我的袖口。  
她的身体开始随着我手指的动作剧烈反应，慢慢攀上高潮。高潮的瞬间，她发出长长的，婉转的声音，勾得我凑近又去吻她。  
她抱住我的脸，在悠长的高潮余韵中懒懒回应。  
等我起身时，上面和下面之前与她相连的地方同时拉起了丝，藕断丝连。我温柔的看着她，她拉着我的手，脸上红晕还没褪去。  
犹豫了好一会儿，才听见她小声的说：“我爱你。”  
幸福感充盈的空无的我，我想，这是我最喜欢的一个世界了。


End file.
